


The One Where Loki Lives On Earth

by astronomyboy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Everything is good, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Loki Is Good, Loki lives in New York after Ragnarok and he's a good boy, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, also Asgard wasn't destroyed by Surtur, i didnt proofread this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astronomyboy/pseuds/astronomyboy
Summary: Post Ragnarok :Loki has moved onto Midgard and is currently residing in a New York apartment... with a cat. That's it, that's the fic.





	The One Where Loki Lives On Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first fanfic posted on AO3!!! I apologize if it's a little rough, as I don't write much. Comment advice, please!! It is welcomed and encouraged. My friend gave me this prompt like a month ago and I just got around to writing it, so here you go!!!! Thanks and I love you all!!!
> 
> ~Ryan
> 
> p.s. I didn't proofread this SORRY

He still wasn’t quite sure how he’d gotten here. Waking up on Midgard, in a New York apartment, with a cat. He’s content, though. He’s happy. A feeling he hasn’t felt extendedly in a while.

Thor was ruling Asgard, obviously. He didn’t have time to be prancing around Midgard like the overgrown child he is. He hasn’t seen Thor in a while. He tries to visit Loki monthly, but he’s a king, and Loki understands.

He lies in bed and pets Lady for a while. He got Lady from an adoption center a couple blocks away when he first moved there. Much to Lady’s dismay, Loki gets out of bed and gets ready for work. _Work_? You must be thinking Loki Odinson _works_? How else was he supposed to afford his apartment? Settling down on Earth was much more complicated than he thought it to be. He’s not a prince here. He doesn’t have a nice castle or servants at every corner, so he works. It’s nice, nothing exceedingly stressful.

He owns a oddball shop full of bips and bobs that he’s found in Asgard, Midgard, whichever of the Nine Realms it may be. A few people visit throughout the day. Mostly hipsters and ‘art hoes’ as the boy of spiders calls them.

Before leaving, he attends to his cat. Food, water, the usual. Lady only eats the gourmet cat food. Like father, like daughter, he supposes.

Lady meows at his feet before he steps out the door.

“I’ll return momentarily, darling,” He scratches the top of her frizzy head, and she leans into the touch, “Just behave and don’t destroy the curtain again. I just bought another one.”

He smiles fondly at her, and he’s gone.

\--------

New York is a bustling city. The cars are loud, the people are loud, the animals are loud, along with everything else. The exact opposite of home. The only loud thing back home was Thor, that giant oaf. A day wouldn’t pass that his head wouldn't ache from the excessive noise from his older brother. “ _LOKI! GUESS WHAT HAPPENED TODAY IN TRAINING_!” His mother would chuckle at both Thor’s energy and Loki’s annoyance. He misses it, sometimes… sometimes.

He gets to the shop and flips the sign on the front door to read open, and he waits. He fixes a cup of coffee, and he waits. He reads the daily paper, and he waits.

He hears the jingle of the door bell and his head snaps up.

Of course. It’s the first of the month, how could he forget?

“Long time, no see, brother! How is Midgard?” Thor leans on the counter and strows papers that were once stacked neatly astray.

“First of all, get off the counter, you're ruffling those papers, you idiot. Second of all, I’m doing just fine,” Loki sighs and lets a small smile creep its way onto his face, “How’s home?”

Thor returns the expression, “Excellent! The people are prospering! Things couldn’t be more grand! Heimdall and Brunnhilde send their wishes, by the way. They miss you, as do I.”

Brunnhilde? He hadn’t seen her since they fought together on Asgard against Hela.

“How is Brunnhilde? Is she well?”

“Indeed! She is very popular with the ladies, last I heard.” Thor winks.

“Unlike you,” Loki jokes.

“Hey! For the last time, I dumped Jane, not the other way around.”

Thor sighs as he paces around the store.

"Please don't touch anything. You are a daft dumb idiot, and you're bound to break something!" Loki calls out to Thor, who is picking up books written in languages he can't read.

Thor drops the book and raises his hands in defense. Loki rolls his eyes.

"Fancy lunch?" Thor asks suddenly.

"Hm?"

"Lunch, you know? I can't stay long, as I am needed back home. That Shawarma place that friend Stark enjoys is right down the road."

"Sure. Lunch."

Loki grabs his coat and flips the 'open' sign to read 'closed'. Do you really think Loki is that cold-hearted to not spend a day off with his brother? Think again, cowards.

\-----------

After lunch, Loki invites Thor to his apartment to visit Lady. Even though she isn't particularly fond of him, Loki is really the only person she sees. A fresh new face is always nice, he reckons. Hell, who knows what goes through that cat's head when 6'3" of dumb blonde comes walking through the door.

"I apologize for any mess. Lady's been a bit of a diva lately," Loki states as he unlocks the door.

"I'm sure. Look who she belongs to." Thor teases.

"Oi!"

The door swings open to reveal...

Ripped curtain and every single one of Loki's belongings knocked off of the shelf.

"I swear to the Gods that this cat is devil spawn." He mutters.

Thor snorts as Lady runs up to him and affectionately begins rubbing against his leg.

"You know what, if you like him to much go live with him!" Loki begins picking up Lady's mess. He's convinced she can speak human or something, being he specifically told her to behave this morning.

"Oh my, look at the time. I must be going"

Loki jolts up, "Seriously? Can't you stay for tea?"

"I wish I could, but I really must be going," Thor smiles, "It was good seeing you."

Loki scoffs, "Sure it was. Now go on back to Asgard, King Thor. Back to Asgard to your throne."

Thor pulls Loki into a bone-crushing hug.

"Til next time, brother." He says fondly.

"Til next time." Loki agrees.

And he's gone, just like that. Gone for another month, or two, or three.

Loki sits down on his couch and begins planning his trip to Asgard.

~ TO BE CONTINUED ~  
...maybe?


End file.
